Fluidic ejection cartridges may be used in variety of applications, including for instance inkjet printing applications. In particular, fluidic ejection cartridges are often used to supply ink for consumer-level, drop-on-demand inkjet printing systems, also referred to as thermal or piezoelectric inkjet printing systems. The inks used in such consumer-level printing systems are typically water-based inks, i.e., inks which use water as the solvent in which the ink pigments are dispersed. Such water-based inks are best suited for printing on relatively porous and easily wetted substrates such as paper, but may not be suitable for printing upon other substrates.
In order to provide satisfactory printing upon less porous substrate materials, it is often necessary to utilize inks formulated with an organic solvent, rather than an aqueous-based solvent, in order to decrease drying time and achieve better penetration of and adhesion to the substrate. In the past, the printing of such non-porous substrates using inks formulated with an organic solvent, has at time been carried out using so-called continuous inkjet systems.
However, such inks formulated with an organic solvent have not been satisfactorily used with drop-on-demand inkjet printing systems. The more aggressive solvents used for these inks have been found to penetrate the plastics used in typical consumer inkjet cartridges, causing the cartridge itself to be partially dissolved or otherwise damaged.
Thus, it would be desirable to provide a system for using inks formulated with an organic solvent to supply ink for drop-on-demand (i.e. thermal or piezoelectric) inkjet printing systems. It would also be desirable to provide system for drop-on-demand printing on non-porous substrates using such organic solvent-based inks.